Along with the advancement of internet, various informations are delivered from a web site on the internet. A user can inspect these informations by using an information processing terminal, such as a personal computer or mobile phone. To be specific, an application called browser is incorporated into the information processing terminal, thereby allowing images, characters, and the like delivered from the web site to be inspected on the browser.
On the other hand, huge amount of informations are recently delivered from the web site, whereas even information that the user will not want to inspect and even information that may cause copyright and privacy problems are also delivered in some cases. Under these circumstances, patent document 1 discloses a technique with which the information causing the copyright and privacy problems are not displayed to the user. Specifically, a word dictionary is registered in an electronic news analyzer for relaying delivery of electronic news that are contents. Based on this, it is analyzed whether each portion of the electronic news is unusable limited portion or unlimited portion. Tag information indicating the analysis result is appended to each portion of the electronic news, and this is sent to a user terminal. On the browser of the user terminal, a preset processing is performed by referring to the sent tag information of the electronic news. For example, if a predetermined portion of the electronic news is the unusable limited portion, an obscure processing is performed by overwriting the predetermined portion with other portion, or by deleting it.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-222124